One Word Can Mean So Much
by BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: One word can make someone express a million words. (If this is already a quote I do not own it and sorry for all mistakes)


The Chronicles of Narnia

No pairings

Title: One Word Can Mean So Much

Summary: One word can make someone express a million words. (If this is already a quote I do not own it).

TCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCONTCON

1. Family (Edmund)

I was the worst brother. I was distant and I fought with them every time we spoke to each other. I hated them and they hated me, I was the sibling they weren't proud of. Then we found Narnia and I almost got them killed, then I almost killed myself. Aslan saved me and he forgave me, he even gave his life for me. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve his love or his sacrifice, which is why I was glad when I saw him as I was dying on the battlefield. But my family saved me, they have always saved me. No matter what they were always there for me. When I was returned to them they welcomed me home with open arms, they were afraid that I wouldn't come back just as I was afraid that I wouldn't see them again. I may have been beaten and tortured my the White Witch but she made me see what I always use to fight: my family loved me and would always be there with me, no matter what. That is why I became a better brother, a better man. That is why I become The Just.

2. Courage (Lucy)

As the youngest my siblings always fought to protect me, saying it was their job. But what about me? Shouldn't it be my job to protect myself? That's what I thought when Father Christmas gave me my dagger, he wouldn't have given it to me if he didn't think I could use it. Peter and Susan hoped that I would never have to use it, they didn't think that we would have to see battle but they were wrong. Throughout my whole life I would have to fight, for family, for friends and for my kingdom. As the youngest the people believed that I would be the most scared of the monsters to face but I was the bravest, that's why I was named the Valiant. Because I had the courage to do everything that I have done, to defend everyone and everything from harm.

3. Strength (Peter)

As the oldest everyone expects me to be the strongest, the one that's held together and cannot break down. But just because I'm the most grown up doesn't mean that I am not a child. I have the right to be afraid, I have the right to cry. I was afraid when I thought I lost my sister to the river, I cried when I thought my brother died right infront of me because I couldn't protect him. They give me the right to have my guard down, because they are my strenght. Their love and encouragment made me the man who wasn't starting fights or pulling away. If I lost them then I wouldn't be the magnificent king that they all see me to be. I would be a child wearing grownup clothes with a crown heavy on my head. But being strong doesn't come with age, it comes with love and experiences. It was my love for Edmund that made me defend him against the White Witch and fight her after what she did to him on the battlefield. It was the love of my family that made me fight a war. It was my father leaving that made me step up and protect the people I love. It took all of this happening to show me that you do not earn strength, you gain it.

4. Beauty (Susan)

The first impression people get from me is that I'm beautiful, that's what everyone thinks. Walking through the halls of Cair Paravel and gliding through pack ballrooms I can heard people whisper of how lovely their queen looks. Men coming to court me always kiss my hand and say that I am the most enchanting person that they have ever seen. In the beginning I did the enjoy the compliments but as more and more came that happy feeling kept going and going until all I felt when I heard it was 'I know'. But I wasn't named 'The Gentle' because of how I appear on the outside, I was named for the kindess and love that I show everyone. And if my people can't look past my face to see that then how can I be a good queen? Simple, I show them that I am more than my looks and I have. I've fought in two major wars with my brothers, I defended my sister on her search for Aslan. So I may be beautiful on the outside but on the inside is where my true beauty lies.


End file.
